


Un Vals en Diciembre

by latt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: Noct dances to Anastasia's "Once Upon a December"





	Un Vals en Diciembre

“Why can’t we do this in our rooms?” Noctis pouts.

Prompto chuckles and squeezes the king’s hand as he leads him through the waltz. “Because you won’t be as nervous during the ceremony.” He drinks in the honey sunlight and Gladio’s soft but confident play on the piano in the corner of the throne room.

Noct hums and dips his friend, then gently spins him around. He smiles at Prompto’s glee of their first successful maneuver. Lifting his arm over his head, he pulls away and before he closes in, a warm hand clasps his from behind.

“Would you do me the honors, Your Majesty?” Ignis bows, waiting for Noct’s response.

He looks to Prompto, who flashes him a thumb-up, before walking towards Gladio and the piano. “Of course, Specs.”

Ignis snorts at the informality and holds the king just so. Before they start, he feels tentative fingers on his cheek. Turning into them, he nods, and his visor is lifted from his nose.

Noct presses closer, watching the faint melody ease his advisor’s tension. Butterflies settle in his stomach as they begin the dance. Ignis graceful poise has him falling, finally, into a familiar rhythm, one that his heart aching yet fills him with an irresistible joy.

_Far away, long ago_...Noctis closes his eyes, memories of soft silver bells and light laughter. Of a king smiling as he let a child prince dance with his small feet on top of his. In later years, he recalls how smooth hands held his and green eyes warmed with love not yet known to the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what's funny...I completely misread the prompt. Sorry lubellamy xD
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments. I can handle gentle criticisms (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
